¿Serás tu quien realmente pueda salvarme?
by brittana-faberry
Summary: Porque no todo es como imagino, Rachel Berry no es quien era al salir de Lima, Quinn Fabray tampoco. La ciudad de los sueños puede conventirse en tu peor pesadilla sin no tienes en quien apoyarte, mas cuando la soledad es tu unica compañera. Llega un momento determinado en tu vida donde encuentras a esa persona especial y preguntas.- ¿Serás tu quien realmente pueda salvarme?


**Prólogo**

_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. Uno, dos, tres cuatro._

Su mente repetía eso una y otra vez mientras bailaba, concentrada en la figura que se encontraba delante de ella. Se veía a si misma en el espejo mientras bailaba, aquella academia de baile se había vuelto su principal refugio de lo difícil que era el mundo exterior. Sonrío de lado al terminar la rutina, cada día le salía mejor, ahora solo faltaba bañarse y enlistarse para poder ir a una clase de canto antes que su día acabara de la misma manera que empezaba, entre sus brazos.

Unos aplausos la sacaron de sus pensamientos, haciendo que sus orbes se fijaran a trabes del espejo en la persona que estaba detrás de ella, una sonrisa tímida se formo en sus labios, aun no se acostumbraba a todas las sensaciones que le causaba, pensaba que tal vez nunca lo haría.

R: **Pensé que te había quedado en claro cuando dije que no quería que vinieras aquí, me desconcentras y agradece que haya terminado mi rutina con anterioridad porque sino tendríamos problemas.**

La otra persona solo sonrío, apresurándose para llegar hasta la morena, abrazándola de atrás y apoyando su mentón en su hombro para sentirla mas cerca, hacia un buen tiempo que tan solo tener a algunos centímetros a Rachel desembocaba en una molestia en su estomago que no le gustaba en absoluto.

R: **¿no vas a decir nada? Porque no me vas a convencer así por mas de que sepas que me gusta tu cercanía, no esta vez.**

Al ver como la otra simplemente reía ante lo que decía no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y alejarse de ella, dirigiéndose con rapidez hacia las duchas. Se quito la ropa y se metió en esta sabiendo a la perfección que su acompañante no iba a seguirla, no querría verla de mal humor luego de invadir su privacidad. Mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo no podía evitar lo rápido que habían pasado las cosas, hacia un año que estaba en New York, un año donde todo iba mejor de lo que habría podido imaginar y lo que iba mal igualmente se terminaba por encaminar, era Rachel Berry y ella conseguía absolutamente todo lo que se proponía. Estar en la ciudad de los sueños hizo que su personalidad cambiara demasiado, ella misma había mutado en muchos sentidos tanto físico como mental pero había algunos rasgos que aun se preservaban en su personalidad, y uno de ellos era su perseverancia y entusiasmo para cuando quería conseguir algo. Salio de bañarse envolviendo una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y se quedo mirando su reflejo unos momentos en el espejo del baño, había cambiado tanto y tan poco a la vez.

Su pelo estaba mas largo que cuando se había ido de Lima, estaba mas flaca y aun así a simple vista se notaba un look mas rebelde en ella. se sentía libre en a ciudad de los sueños donde nadie la juzgaba por nada, donde empezaba desde cero su historia y donde el bulling, era inexistente y quería olvidar todo lo que había vivido alguna vez.

Todos pensaban que por el simple hecho de ser Rachel Berry ella perdonaba todo, que nada le dolía, que siempre estaba con una sonrisa en los labios porque era fuerte pero a pesar de serlo era más débil de lo que cualquier persona pudiese imaginar. La única que había logrado ver mas allá de sus ojos marrones había sido _ella_ simplemente ella había logrado ver más allá de la sonrisa que le dedicaba a todo el mundo y se podía decir que fue una de las cosas que la conquisto, tal vez era algo apresurado hablar de amor, no quería precipitarse pero no podía evitar sentir esas mariposas en el estomago cuando estaba a su lado, sabia que estaba mal, que justamente no debía sentirlo por esa rubia que le quitaba la respiración pero no podía evitarlo, era mirarla a los ojos y que un nudo se le formara allí llenándola de nervios y de ganas de abrazarla, de olvidarse del mundo entre sus brazos como lo hacia desde hacia aproximadamente 4 meses, oficiales, 9 de conocerla.

Sacudió la cabeza para salir de sus pensamientos y comenzó a cambiarse, no quería hacerla esperar porque sabia que la otra era muy ansiosa y si iba a buscarla a los cambiadores seguramente no terminarían de la mejor manera posible, aquel no era el plan, por lo menos no ese día.

Su vestimenta constaba de una remera de Led Zeppelin negra, calza del mismo color junto a unas convers también negras, se miro y sonrío de lado, peinando su cabello y luego delineándose los ojos como le gustaba. ¿Dónde había quedado la chica que usaba suéteres de rombos y faldas cortas? En Lima, junto a todos los malos recuerdos que podían llegar a asecharla. Termino de guardar todo en su bolso y se puso la chaqueta de cuero que portaba siempre, se lo colgó y luego salio en busca de ella. Algo llamo su atención un momento por lo que se quedo parada en la puerta de aquel lugar sonriendo.

-**Hay Quinn…no cambiaras nunca.-**murmuro mientras sonreía de lado, ¿Qué decir de la rubia que se había vuelto fundamental en su vida? absolutamente nada, no podía decir nada mas que había conocido a la persona que siempre soñó conocer en sus años de instituto. A aquella chica tan buena por dentro, libre de todo lo que pudieran pensar de ella.

Quinn por su parte se encontraba mirando el lugar con detenimiento, sonriendo al notar algo de Rachel en él, no sabia en que momento la morena se había vuelto fundamental en su vida, no sabia en que momento el extrañarla se le había hecho el pan de cada día, casi tan normal como respirar. Tomo su celular y le saco una foto a aquello, siempre gustaba de sacarle fotos a lo que consideraba importante y eso era algo importante por el simple hecho de que su dueña era Rachel.

Su cabello había vuelto a estar corto, desordenado tal cual le gustaba que estuviera. El aspecto hippie era parte de ella, vivía una vida mucho mas tranquila que la que había tenido en Lima, ahora todo era tal cual siempre había querido. No vivía de las apariencias, de lo que pensaran los demás, de hecho si hablaban de ella poco le importaba. La relación con su madre había mejorado considerablemente, hablaban una vez a la semana sin falta y siempre se reunían para alguna fecha especial o cuando la otra lo necesitase.

Prendió un cigarrillo y le dio una larga calada mientras miraba el paisaje que le regalaba el lugar por el gran ventanal, era tan pequeña en un mundo tan grande pero a la vez tenia tantas aspiraciones por hacer cosas gigantes. No sabia que le depararía el futuro, no tenia la menor idea y de momento lo único que sabia era que quería compartir los momentos mas importantes junto a Rachel, era quien mas que nadie había creído en ella, quien había estado en los momentos cruciales de su vida sin siquiera que ella misma lo notara. Había ayudado en el embarazo de Beth, cuando se perdió completamente también había estado allí para apoyarla. En ese momento no lo entendía pero con Rachel la unía algo más, era como si el destino las quisiera poner en el camino de la otra constantemente.

Q: **No se que mas hecho Rachel Barbra Berry, realmente no lo se.-**murmuro para si misma, mientras tomaba el i-pod de la morena con una media sonrisa, poniendo una canción al azar, el solo hecho de escuchar la música que sabia que Rachel oía la hacia sentirse cerca de ella, por mas de que estuvieran cerca tanto sentimental como físicamente en lo que cabía. ¿Qué sentía por Rachel? No sabia con exactitud como decirlo, tal vez agradecimiento, cariño, confianza, _amor_, admiración, respeto y si seguía pensando en que sentía por ella no terminaría mas, era algo tan confuso pero tan lindo a la vez, agradecía que luego de irse de Lima todo mejorara entre ellas, realmente lo agradecía y se sentía orgullosa tanto del cambio de la morena como del propio, todo había sido para mejor.

Rachel de repente sorprendió a su rubia abrazándola por atrás, sonriendo al sentir como esta se sobresaltaba y luego se giraba para contactar sus labios de una manera tierna, casi casta podría decirse si no fuera que había dejado un ligero rose de su lengua sobre los labios de la morena antes de separarse.

R: **Vámonos antes de que me arrepienta de que no vayamos a mi departamento en vez de ir al cine…se estrena tu libro favorito en película y si no vamos luego tendré que escucharte quejándote.-**frunció los labios jugando un poco, recibiendo otro pequeño beso lo que la hizo sonreír aun mas.

Entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y camino fuera del lugar, el calor de New York la golpeo de repente, para cualquier persona le hubiera parecido raro que llevara una chaqueta de cuero, pero todo tenia su explicación y con que ella sola la supiera junto a su acompañante le bastaba y le sobraba.

Comenzó a tararear una canción por lo bajo mientras caminaban, disfrutando del momento que tenían juntas ya que por compromisos de ambas no los tenían con tanta frecuencia como le gustaría,

R: **Acabo de recordar que tenia clase de canto. -**frunció el ceño viendo la hora y luego la miro negando con la cabeza.-** ¿Cuándo será el día que no me olvide de todo estando contigo? Agradece que la de hoy la clase era opcional.**

**-Si, ya me han dicho que tengo ese efecto en las personas, ya sabes…nadie se resiste al efecto Fabray, ni tu**.-le guiño el ojo con coquetería mientras paraban en una esquina, jalo su mano para acercarla a ella y le rodeo la cintura con los brazos con una sonrisa de lado habitando su rostro, alzo una de sus manos para acariciar la mejilla de la chica, perdiendose en aquel color chocolate que tanto le gustaba, aquellos ojos llenos de sueños pero de dolor a la vez, aquella necesidad por cuidarla crecía cada vez mas.

R: **Algún día podré hacerlo, eso no lo dudes.**

**-Ambas sabemos que eso jamás va a ocurrir, con una sonrisa de lado te tengo ganada Rachel.**-su ego salía a la luz, había cambiado mucho con el paso de los años, pero había cosas que jamás cambiarían.

Rachel suspiro ante aquella declaración, si bien había aceptado a la chica no le gustaba ese egocentrismo que tenia, se sentía superior a los demás, no todos podían cambiar lo que se habían creído durante años y mucho menos luego de tener la educación que ella había tenido.

R: **Algún día podre hacerlo, que no te quepa la menor duda…**

F: **Tú jamás podrás resistirte a mi Rachel Berry…te lo juro como que me llamo Frannie Fabray…**

1 capitulo: viernes 3 de agosto

Tw: Michelesss_

Tumblr: Rpchuckywhore

Face: Noe Jaime

Imaginen que Fannie es Amber Heard, esa es la apariencia que decidi darle.

No se que decir la verdad, soy mala para las presentaciones, una pequeña historia que comienzo esperando que les gueste, cualquier sugerencia, queja, o algo es bienvenida.

Me encantaría que dejen un _Review_ diciéndome que les pareció.

Capitulo corto debido a la falta de tiempo, el jueves rindo un último examen en la universidad y tendría que estar estudiando, luego van a ser mas largos.

Besos, abrazos y buena vida.

Noe.


End file.
